Unadulterated Bliss
by Aimee Kisstchu
Summary: Draco saves Ginny from a fate worse than death, and she wants to repay him...but how?
1. Default Chapter

~*~*~ Unadulterated Bliss ~*~*~  
  
Draco/Ginny  
  
Summary: Draco saves Ginny from a 'fate worse than death' and Ginny wants to repay him.but how?  
  
Note: I've seen a lot of authors say this, so I guess I'll say it too: "I do not own these characters, (the ones like Draco Malfoy etc) they belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Ch. 1  
  
The train whistle blew shrilly into the crisp autumn air. Ginny said her last farewell to her mother and ran through to Platform 9 ¾. She found a somewhat secluded compartment and sat back to enjoy the quiet. I can't believe I'm already in sixth year! I wonder what will happen.  
  
Suddenly, Ginny heard the noise of the compartment door opening, and her eyes flew open.  
  
"Hey Gin," greeted Ryan Tuther with a somewhat nervous grin. "D'you mind if I sit with you?" Ginny shook her head, and he sat down across from her. Ginny had met Ryan over the summer, and went out with him for the sake of being nice, but really he was just a friend to her. He was rather tall, just around six feet with brown hair and green eyes. He really was pretty cute, but for Ginny the spark just wasn't there. "Gin.I wanted to ask you if."  
  
"Yes?" Ginny asked somewhat dreading the upcoming question.  
  
"Well..I just wanted to ask you if.if.if you'd be my girlfriend?" Ryan blurted out, somewhat red-faced.  
  
"Oh Ryan I'm really sorry, but I really can't see you as anything other than a friend. I hope you understand." Ginny replied gently.  
  
"But-but..you went out with me...We had fun, right?" He grabbed and held onto her hands as if his very outcome of his life hung in her answer.  
  
"Of course I had fun with you. But, I'm just not looking for a relationship right now." Ginny lied while freeing her hands. The truth was she'd been hoping and dreaming of finding her charming prince this year. After the past five years, she felt she was entitled to feeling like a princess.  
  
"So you just went on a date to lead me on? You're just a tease then!" Ryan's eyes flashed with a ferocity Ginny had never seen before, and it shocked her. "You little bitch! You knew how I felt for you, but you just wanted to play with me, didn't you?!" Ryan was now standing up, with his arms flailing along with his anger. He grabbed her shoulders, and forced her eyes to meet his. "Well, I'll teach you where playing with ME will get you!" And with that his head swooped down to hers, biting hard on her lips, until he drew blood. One of his hands held her wrists atop her head, while the other started to slide up her shirt.  
  
Ginny was petrified. Stunned more like it. Finally when she felt his hands against her skin, she reacted. She kicked out wherever she could, but he was so close to her, pressing her against the wall until she couldn't breath. Finally her knee connected with his groin. He rolled over in pain. Ginny tried to escape, but his hand grabbed one of her ankles and she fell to the floor. On his knees her crawled over to her, and backhanded her. She let out a cry of pain and curled up on the floor, tears starting to fall, while he loomed over her. He pulled her up against him and started sucking on her neck. Ginny struggled to no avail, and silently prayed for someone to save her. 


	2. A Savior

~*~Unadulterated Bliss~*~  
  
Disclaimer: (I'm not sure if I should have these every chapter, or not, so until someone tells me to stop, they'll always be here.) I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any characters from the books etc.  
  
A/N: This is extra long as an apology for taking so long! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Ch 2- A Savior  
  
Draco Malfoy was in search of some solitude. As much as he liked to have his thugs Crabbe and Goyle back him up on occasion, they did get a trifle tiresome at times. Therefore he walked all the way to the caboose of the train in hopes of finally being alone. No more Pansy yammering in his ear about so and so, or Crabbe or Goyle wanting to pick on the threesome, Harry Potter and his gang. No, he was about to be completely and utterly alone. Which was just how he wanted it. He opened the door and sauntered in. But before he could release a sigh of contentment, he saw two figures, obviously doing some extreme necking. Oh fuck, I've just interrupted a lovers' tryst, Draco thought with a groan. I hope I don't see them around the school, I hate it when every time I turn around there's another bloody couple attached at the lip..it's disgusting!  
  
At the sound of the door opening, Ryan lifted his head up and glared at whoever intruded on him.  
  
"Oops, sorry mate, didn't mean to disturb, I'll just be on my wa-" A sight of red curls caught his eye, and he stopped mid-sentence from shock. Weasley?!?! She's here snogging some guy breathless?? Oh, I can't wait to use that against her.  
  
But then, he caught sight of her eyes. They were huge and filled with terror. Her lips were trembling, and even at a distance Draco could see a bead of blood rising onto her lip. There was no way she could truly be enjoying this.  
  
"Ginny?" he breathed. Her eyes already misting over, were now overrun with tears.  
  
"Well? What're you still doing here?" Ryan snarled. "If you don't mind, we're rather busy! I can understand if you want your turn, but you'll have to wait," he said with a leering glance towards Ginny's body, "you can have her after I'm done with her."  
  
"..which would be now." Draco's entire body became tense from the revolting sight of Ryan pawing at Ginny. "Let go of her," he commanded.  
  
"Say, what're you trying to start here?" Ryan released Ginny and moved to confront Draco.  
  
Draco eyed him warily. "I'm not trying to start anything. I only said for you to release her."  
  
"And why would I do that?" Ryan sneered.  
  
"Because she obviously wasn't appreciating what you were doing. Just look at her." He nodded once in Ginny's direction. Once Ryan had let go of Ginny, she had slid down the wall to the floor, staring ahead at nothing; the tears falling down her face unnoticed. "I mean if you want to pleasure a woman," Draco continued, "she should at least look a little more alive than that." She should be flushed and feverish. He thought. She should be screaming your name full of life and vibrant.  
  
"You little son of a bi-" Ryan's fist flew into Draco's-  
  
"Nuh uh!" Draco's hand shot up at lightning speed and caught Ryan's wrist before it connected with his face. He pushed the fist away and punched Ryan hard in the jaw. Ryan staggered back, obviously surprised at Draco's strength and speed. Ryan wiped the blood off of his chip and launched himself at Draco. Having already expected it, Draco twisted his body to the side so that Ryan missed completely and crashed into the wall with a groan. Still seething with loathing, Draco pushed Ryan's unconscious body out the door with his foot, kicked the body for good measure, and closed the door behind him.  
  
He walked softly over to where she sat: huddling against the wall, with her arms holding her knees against her chest, and her head bowed over her them. She was shaking. He squatted down in front of her, and put his hand lightly on her head. Her entire body flinched. Quickly, he removed his hand as if her flinch had burned them. Finally he cocked his head to the side and gently, in the his very nicest voice, asked if she was ok. Her head gave the tiniest of nods. And with that he sat down in front of her and waited for her to say/do something.  
  
Several minutes passed. The scenery passed by, but Draco hadn't seen any of it. His eyes were intently watching for some sign of emotion from the girl in front of him. Finally he saw her shake give a little shake, and heard a faint "I'll get over it" and her head lifted.  
  
She gasped at the unexpected sight in front of her, "I thought you'd gone" she whispered hoarsely.  
  
He shook his head. "I wanted to make sure you were alright," he continued in a low voice. "That that bastard hadn't harmed you in any way.He didn't, did he?" His eyes were searching hers.  
  
"No.but, if you hadn't-" Tears had started to fall again for the first time since initially saw him. He got up and crawled over to her and awkwardly patted her back. Draco had never been good at comforting crying females.He usually avoided them like the plague, but this time, he guessed with a slight shrug of his shoulders, the tears were actually called for. And this time, he was the hero. He supposed it didn't feel too bad, being the hero.  
  
Ginny was glad she wasn't alone while she cried. It felt rather nice (well as nice as it could be at this moment) with Draco there, his arm still on her back, trying to console her. Without realizing it, her body had turned and now she was crying onto Draco's shoulders. Both his arms went instinctively around her, holding her closer to him. His body was warm and alive. Everything that she needed to know she wasn't alone.  
  
Finally, the tears slowed, and Ginny, exhausted by the strenuous day, had peacefully fallen asleep, still on his shoulder. Unable to restrain the tugging at his lips, Draco grinned. He patted her back once again, and while picking her up, got to his feet. He grunted as his knees cracked painfully from sitting on the floor for so long. He carried Ginny carefully, so as not to wake her, over to the seats, and gently put her down. Then, fearing she'd be cold, slid off his jacket and tucked it around her body. He leaned over and ran a finger over the softness of her cheek, where the tears had dried. Ginny, in her sleep, mumbled something incoherent, and snuggled up to his hand, rolling over and trapping it under her cheek as a sort of pillow. Laughing quietly, he took a seat at the seat next to her head (seeing as how there wasn't anywhere else, in arms distance he could sit), and waited until she got up.  
  
As the time passed, a sunbeam danced over Ginny's face, as if it was as eager to study her features as Draco had been. Finally, as it flickered over her eyelids, Ginny's lashes started to flutter. Hey eyes opened and, in her newly awakened confusement, she was puzzled to know that all of a sudden she had three hands: Two curled up against her neck, and one cradling her head. In a shock of clarity, she realized that it wasn't her hand that was supporting her head, but someone else's. Abruptly sitting up, a jacket slid down her body. Looking down at it, she realized it wasn't her jacket at all.  
  
"Ah, so you've waken up, I see." drawled a lazy voice to her side.  
  
The voice was so unexpected that she jumped. Turning to her left, she saw Draco, smirking at her. All of his polite and compassionate reserves had probably been used up, so he was back to his old arrogant self.  
  
"By the way, it was time to change roughly 20 minutes ago, you have now made me late." He stated, raising an eyebrow at her silence.  
  
"Why didn't you just change then?"  
  
"Well, I suppose I could have with one hand. But I did run the risk of you waking up, while I was in the midst of changing; and I don't suppose you would have taken very well with your first sight after waking up was me half naked, with my hand under your head. I thought that perhaps, one such as you, might have taken it the wrong way," he said with a grin.  
  
"Oh," was all she could muster as she felt a blush rise up to her cheeks.  
  
"Well, since you're awake, and you seem fine, I'll just be on my way."  
  
She nodded, now looking out the window. But his shout grabbed her attention.  
  
"GAHHH!"  
  
"What?! What is it??" She rushed over to him, as he dropped his jacket back onto the seat, and plopped down on top of it, gently cradling his hand against him.  
  
"Damn hand fell asleep, while you were sleeping on it. Now it's wide awake and getting all tingly whenever I touch anything."  
  
"Here, let me," and with that she slowly took his large hand, into her both of her own, tiny ones. He sucked in a breath and grimaced as her touch shot spasms of tingliness to his hands. And with that she slapped his hand with hers, hard.  
  
"OWWW! BLOODY HELL! WHAT DO YOU THINK, YOU'RE DOING?!?!!?!???!?" He snatched back his hand, and kissed it all over, to make the ouchies go away, all the while glaring at her peevishly.  
  
"It helped! See? Now it doesn't tingle anymore!!" Ginny persisted.  
  
"Well.still," he sputtered, "that's no way to treat your hero, your knight- in-shining-armor, you're savior even!" He added while straightening up in mock self-importance.  
  
"My savior?" she repeated mockingly, as he left the room in a fake huff. My savior. 


	3. A Dream

~*~ Unadulterated Bliss~*~  
  
A/N: The characters don't belong to me (well some do.but the famous ones don't) etc  
  
Ch 3  
  
That night, a horde of girls went up the stairs to the Gryffindor chambers, Ginny being one of them. They were all talking about Dumbledore's latest announcement about the fall ball coming up in three weeks. Ginny and her best friend Sylvia were discussing what they were going to wear. The theme was going to be a masquerade, and both Ginny and Sylvia needed gowns to wear, since it was going to be rather formal. So they both agreed that on the weekend they'd go to Hogsmeade to look for dresses.  
  
As Ginny climbed into bed, she imagined herself at the ball. Humming softly, she pictured herself merrily twirling in the strong arms of her faceless prince charming. As she drifted to sleep, she dreamed of him holding her close. She could feel his quiet breath against her ear; she smelled his cologne, a rich, warm, masculine scent. Pulling back, she smiled into her Prince's eyes, and murmured a soft, "I love you." Draco's face smiled back at her, "I know you do," he smiled and pulled her back into his arms, "I love you too" he said in a low voice next to her ear. And she smiled contentedly, perfectly at peace with the world. When suddenly her brain registered what happened, and Ginny sat up in shock.  
  
" 'I love you'? Where'd that come from?? I mean sure he helped me, and I'm grateful. Extremely grateful," she corrected, "but I don't love him.Good God, I'm not even sure I like him all that much." As she lay back down, "but he's definitely hot..." and blushed to herself, as slowly, her dream continued without anymore awakenings.  
  
A/N: Sorry that was really short! But the other ½ of the chapters coming soon, I promise! 


	4. In the Slytherin Common Room

~*~ Unadulterated Bliss~*~ SLOW NEEDS WORK  
  
A/N: Famous characters belong to JK Rowling..even though I'm tweaking their personalities for my story  
  
Ch 3 (continued): In the Slytherin Common Room  
  
Draco lounged in a chair facing the fireplace, staring into the fire and thinking deeply about the past days events. He'd caught Ginny glancing over at him during dinner, and he wasn't sure if it irked him more that she kept looking at him, or that he kept noticing that she kept looking at him. With a resolute shake of his head to banish thoughts of Ginny Weasley out of his head, he took a long draught of his pumpkin juice, while Pansy Parkinson strode in.  
  
"So Draco, whatd'you think of this whole Fall Ball deal? Are we still going together, or have you finally found some hot new girl you want to pursue and fall madly in love with?" Pansy inquired, with a sly glance towards Draco. She'd noticed his frequent glances at the Gryffindor table. They had had an understanding that they were each others' date to each function unless one of them found someone they'd really like to go with.  
  
"Nah, not really. No one special." Draco uttered while standing up and stretching. He walked over to the table where Pansy sat at, and sat on it. "Why? Are you ready to dump me for some new bloke?"  
  
"Not especially.Although Blaise is looking really good this year. Or that new kid. Ryan something? He looked decent." Draco's ears twitched at the sound of Ryan's name.  
  
"Trust me Pansy," he growled, " you don't want to be going with Ryan. Or you'll seriously regret it later."  
  
"Oh?" She said raising her eyebrows at him, "And why not? Do you know him?"  
  
"The guy's a bastard. Enough said," he said curtly.  
  
"Oooh, what'd he do? Did he steal one of your girls?" She asked eagerly, her interest piqued.  
  
"No," he said rolling his eyes. "Seriously, is that all you think I care about?"  
  
She snorted. "That's all YOU'VE seemed to care about lately. Or need I remind you of how all of Lita, Regina, Jenni, Tracy, Sandra, Daisy, and Hayley's magical fairy tales went?"  
  
"Just don't go for Ryan." He muttered, throwing a glare her way. She smiled brightly back at him.  
  
"So-ooo," she started as she hopped off the table, "really, what'd Ryan do?"  
  
"Nothing," he retorted.  
  
"Draco." she warned.  
  
"Alright, alright. He was- uh, forcing his attentions on a girl, in a way that I did not appreciate. And in way, I think that you would also would not appreciate if you were the girl."  
  
"Uh oh," her eyes grew wide, "did he-?"  
  
"No," he growled, "but he tried his best to. I had to knock the little shit unconscious before he would stop." He half-smiled as he heard Pansy emit a low growl.  
  
"I hate people like that. I hope you knocked him out hard!" Her eyes narrowing.  
  
He smiled a cold smile as he thought back on him, "Of course."  
  
"Good!" She started absent-mindedly to fold her paper into pieces. "What did you say the girl's name was?"  
  
"I didn't say."  
  
"Oh, well who was it?" She looked up at him.  
  
Draco hesitated for a moment, before muttering, "Ginny Weasley, although it really is none of your business."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you saved Ginny, although she is one of Potter's friends." Her tiny nose flared a bit at Harry's name. She looked curiously at the thoughtful look on Draco's face. "It's too bad she doesn't have better friends."  
  
He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Yes, it is unfortunate that she has that connection with Potter."  
  
She concentratedly looked at him, "Yes, very unfortunate."  
  
"What are you getting at?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Who said I was getting at anything?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Pansy, I've known you since you wore nappies and had your hair in little pink pigtails. Don't tell me I don't know when you're up to something or not. Now what is it you want?"  
  
"I don't want anything. I'm just helping you find out what it is you want."  
  
"That makes absolutely no sense whatsoever."  
  
"Of course it does. You subconsciously want to go to Fall Ball with Ginny Weasley." She proclaimed with a triumphant look upon her face.  
  
"I what?" He glared at her, "I can assure you, that I don't want to go with Ginny Weasley, or anyone else in particular."  
  
"Well Draco, it just so happens that I've known you since you were also in nappies, and I remember how you used to throw a fit when you didn't get the cookie with the pink frosting. So you can't tell me that I don't know what you want, when it's so obviously spelled out on your face. You forget that I can read you like a book."  
  
"Will you give up that pink frosting story." he muttered. "And I still don't want to go with Ginny."  
  
"Mmhhhmmmmmm.Riiiiiight." She said airily as she started to walk out of the room.  
  
"I don't," he said firmly, trying to convince himself. "Anyway, let's stop talking about Ginny Weasly."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about. You want to go with her. So don't let me stand in your way." He stood up, with eyes narrowed. "No need to stand, I can throw myself out!" She said gleefully as she dashed out of the room before he could say another word.  
  
Draco sighed and plopped back onto the couch. Rubbing his temples, "There are no words for her." he said resignedly, too bad she was one of his best friends, and really could read him like a book. "There really is nothing to me and Ginny Weasley." He paused as he noticed how smoothly her name glided off of his lips. With a groan, he laid back on the couch and pummeled his head with a pillow as the ghost of her smile haunted him throughout the night. 


	5. The First Day

Unadulterated Bliss

Chapter 4: The First Day

A/N: Wow! I really haven't updated in a while! Sorry about that, guys!

That morning Ginny woke up with a smile on her face. She was back at Hogwarts, where she was with all her friends. And today, was the day all her classes started. Humming softly to herself, she clambered out of her bed. Her sleepy smile froze on her face when she saw what time it was. Oh Merlin, I'm **so** late!!! Darting across the room pulling on clothes while grabbing her books at the same time, she decided to skip breakfast and head directly to her first class, which was- Oh, fuck. Snape'll have my head on a platter, she thought with a groan. Dashing around the corridors she made it to her potions class only 6 and half minutes late. She opened the door and scrambled into the classroom.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, so nice of you to grace us with your presence. Please take a seat," Snape said, saracastically.

Grabbing the closest seat to her, she sat down and looked around the classroom. Ginny, being a very accomplished young lady, was in Potions 7, one level higher than most wizards and witches her age. She didn't know very many, but 'lo in the very third row diagonally to the left of her seat, sat Draco. He took up two seats, since he was sitting sideways on his chair, and using the seat next to him as a footstool. His sleeves were rolled up, his robe was open, so she could see the pristine whiteness of his shirt. He was the very epitome of manly comfort and confidence. Seeing him thus, Ginny started to get very warm, and felt a rushing sensation. What it meant, she didn't know, but whatever it was would have to wait until after Snape's lecture. Pulling out her quill, she began taking notes.

Draco, however was not oblivious to Ginny's presence. He had turned around, just like every other student when the door had unexpectedly opened. And there he saw Ginny, her chest heaving, cheeks flushed, and her curls still bobbing from her scurry to class. Never before had she looked that lovely. When that thought came to his mind, he had to mentally smack himself for such thinking. He wondered however, why she was in his class. Snape wasn't surprised to see her, so it wasn't a mistake, perhaps little Ginny Weasley was much smarter than he had suspected. Glancing back at her, he accidently met her gaze. She didn't pull her eyes away, and for several moments, their eyes were locked to each other. He had never seen eyes as deep as hers. They were a deep, chocolatey brown. Other times he would say brown is boring, but hers were warm and welcoming, and seemed to invite. I wonder what she's thinking, he pondered to himself. And suddenly just as his mind asked that question, it seemed that she suddenly noticed what she was doing and quickly averted his eyes, and looked down at her notes.

Hmm, thought Draco, well, wasn't that interesting? And with that, he pulled his legs off of the adjacent chair, and faced forward, slumming a pen off the guy in front of him, he also continued to take notes.

Edit: I had quite a few complaints about Ginny's eyes, which I (I admit with shame) said were green. As you can see now, the mistake has been rectified.


	6. A Note

~*~*~ Unadulterated Bliss ~*~*~  
  
Ch. 7: Questions  
  
A/N: don't own them etc.. but also WOW, it's been a long time since I knew where I was going with this story. But I've got it figured out, and we're back in business!  
  
'It was 2 weeks until the Fall Ball, and no one has asked you yet!' The thought randomly burst into her head as she was doing her homework on her bed. It was a gorgeous day, with the sun filtering in through the window, the comfort of her bed just seemed to be calling her. 'Maybe no one having asked you means something. Maybe you should try a little harder to look better.'  
  
"Yeah, but I don't have time to go through that whole make-up routine! I mean, how can anybody maintain good enough grades and still be able to spend hours primping in front of a mirror?!?! For my part, I think it's practically impossible, and I won't conform, dammit!" Slamming her tiny fist onto the bed, she noticed that she had just had a conversation- no, an argument with herself.  
  
"Oh maan, am I going crazy?" She slid down onto her back and covered her eyes with her palms.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Who said that?" Sitting up, Ginny looked at the door. Her friend Cassie was at the door.  
  
"It's your conscience Ginny," Cassie continued, with a smile, and then climbed up onto Ginny bed, and looked at her. "Has anyone asked you yet?"  
  
Ginny glumly shook her head.  
  
"Well, no worries, I'm sure someone will. And if not, you can ask someone to go with you. I'm sure lots of guys would be thrilled to go with you, they're just too shy to ask. Anyways, I came up here because I'm going down to the kitchen, and wanted to know if you wanted any food?"  
  
"Yeah, get me a truckload of cookies. All different flavors, I've decided if no one's going to ask me, I might as well pig out on some yummies."  
  
Laughing, Cassie got off the bed, "Alright, I'll have the elves send it to your room." And with a final laugh, she was out of the room.  
  
Reaching into her bag, Ginny scooped around her stuff, until she found a quill. But next to it, was a tiny scrap of parchment.  
  
Ginny,  
  
Come meet me at the corridor outside of Snape's classroom. There's something I need to ask you. 


	7. Chapter 8: Fears

~*~*~ Unadulterated Bliss ~*~*~  
  
Ch. 8  
  
What did it mean, 'come meet me'? Did it mean now?? Tomorrow? Who was it from? With brows knitted, she settled against her pillows. Her mind reeled with all the people she saw that day. It could be any of them. Still flicking images of people through her head, her mind stopped at one-Ryan.  
  
Oh God, could he still be after her, after what had happened? She'd seen him around the corridors; but she was always able to avoid him. She'd had no classes with him. It seemed impossible...  
  
She usually blocked all thoughts of Ryan from her mind; but now that she began, a torrent of memories were played in front of her eyes: her weakness to him, her inability to fight back. She hated herself for not being able to fight him. Yet she could never forget how his touch repulsed her, how she could never really feel clean again. The scene played in front of her again, and again, and again...just to torture her...  
  
In the back of her mind, she heard the soft thumping of footsteps approaching. "Hey Ginny, I've got your truckload of foooo-oood!!" Upon reaching the foot of the bed, she saw Ginny's dazed look. "What's wrong?" Looking at the scrap of parchment in her hands, she craned her neck around to read it. "Merlin! You're gonna be asked to the ball!!!" Misreading her friends facial expression, she hugged her hard, and started laughing.  
  
Ginny, who 'woke up' after her friend started throttling her, all the while gushing about dresses, and the like tried to explain what was really going on. "No, you don't understand. It's from Ryan" She then proceeded to tell her the entire story.  
  
About an hour and a lot of emptied Kleenex boxes later, Cassie who felt extremely sorry for her friend, but still wasn't clear as to why Ginny was so adamant about the note being from Ryan. "Ginny, it could've been from Draco. Or someone else who likes you, but was too shy to sign his name."  
  
She shook her head, "No, I've been thinking it over; and it has to be him. I've been thinking about it, and he must be still mad at me, and what happened. So he's planning a type of revenge. I don't know what he'll do, but I don't want to risk it."  
  
"Well, how about if I go with you? You can go down there, and if you're gone for too long, or if you let out some kind of squeak I'll come around the corner, and check on you. Ok?"  
  
"Well,"  
  
"A-and, this way, if it IS Draco, then you wouldn't have stood him up, and would be able to thank him by going with him to the ball!"  
  
"Alright," she reluctantly agreed. "Let's go." 


	8. A Problem Solved

~*~*~ Unadulterated Bliss ~*~*~  
  
Ch. 9 A Problem Solved  
  
-Earlier that day-  
  
"Draco! Hey Draco, wait up!!" Pansy Parkinson, bobbed up, down, and inbetween the people in the corridor trying to catch up to Draco. At hearing his name called, he turned around, raised his eyebrows at the frantic, almost spastic way Pansy was running at him, and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Draco...I...we...he...whoo! Hang on" Putting her hands on her knees, she leaned over, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Pansy," he reminded her.  
  
"Alright I'm getting to it. Anyways, he asked me, and I said yes; and I'm really sorry. But I really want to go with him. So is it ok?" She shot him a hopeful look.  
  
"Wait, what?"  
  
"Blaise, asked me if I wanted to go with him to the Winter Ball! And I know we've got that whole agreement thing, but he's SOOO hot this year! Please, Draco PLEEEASE???"  
  
"Um, sure Pansy. No problem, you know it's only the two of us, if nothing better comes up. No offense... Although now I've got to go find someone to go with. That'll be a pain."  
  
"Pfft. Not really. Anyways, just find some girl who looks good, and ask her. It's not like she'll say no seeing how half the school's in love with you."  
  
"Really?" Grinning, he looked around the hallway, and caught a few girls smiling, giggling, and eyeing him. "Hmm, well that's interesting. Alright I approve."  
  
"Thanks Draco, you're the best! I've got to go to class now though, so ta ta!"  
  
Well, he thought to himself, who should I go with? Gazing around the corridor, blonde? Brunette?  
  
His eyes landed on one. Redhead? 


	9. Abated Fears

~*~*~ Unadulterated Bliss ~*~*~  
  
Ch 10: Abated Fears  
  
Draco leaned against the corridor and cursed himself for forgetting to write a certain time to meet her. He'd been standing there for a rather long time, but he didn't want to leave, in the fear that she might come right after he left. Wishing that he'd brought something to occupy his time with, he sat on the floor. No sooner did he do that, when he heard voices just outside the corridor. Female voices.  
  
"Well, we got here soon didn't we" (followed by a nervous laugh).  
  
"Come on, Gin, I'm sure it's not going to be him...Now just go."  
  
Seconds later, she was in front of him. He abruptly rose onto his feet, curiously noting her relieved face.  
  
"Virginia Weasley," he said smoothly, "how very kind of you to come. I hope I do not disappoint. I am rather curious though, as to whom you were expecting."  
  
"Oh," she seemed startled. "When I first got your note, I was terribly afraid that it would come from...someone else."  
  
"And who would this someone else be?" he gently probed, seeing her anxious face.  
  
"I thought it was from Ryan. I thought he was still angry from what had happened the first day, and wanted somehow to get revenge." Her words became quieter and quieter.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to have caused you any distress. The point of the matter is, that I sent you that note in order to ask you a favor."  
  
"A favor?" she looked up at him astonished.  
  
"Yes, a favor. You see, my friend Pansy Parkinson and I have this agreement that we would go with each other to such social functions as balls and whatnot, unless either party particularly wanted to go, and either asked or was asked by someone else. Earlier today, she came up to me and told me of being asked by Blaise, so now I am without a date. And I was wondering, if you would go with me?"  
  
He said everything with such confidence and even gentleness, that shocked her. She had heard much about the reputable Draco Malfoy, but had never really expected such kindness. She had observed him with his friends, and saw that he was nowhere near the sneering, brute that she had believed; but was instead lively and energetic, and possessed a thoughtful side to him that she would never have believed was there.  
  
She looked up and saw that his eyes had remained steadfastly locked to her person. She smiled and said, "Yes, I'd love to." 


	10. Excitement

~*~*~ Unadulterated Bliss ~*~*~  
  
Chapter 11: Excitement  
  
Ginny walked away numb. She hadn't expected Draco of all people to ask her to the ball. She knew that he could have the 'pick of the litter' so to speak, in girls. He had grown up really really nicely. As soon as she rounded the corner, however, her mind jarred to a halt, as a screaming and bouncing Cassie jumped on her.  
  
"Oh Merlin!!! You're going to the ball! And with Draco no less. Nice work Ginny, gimme 5!"  
  
Ginny stared at her dumbfounded. "How did you know?"  
  
Cassie, with her hand still outstretched, replied "Well I was listening, of course. If it was Ryan, how would I have known when to come and save you, if I wasn't listening?" She put her hand down, since no 5-ing action was happening. "But once I heard it was Draco, I tried to stop listening, but I heard the word 'ball' and 'yes' so I wisely put two and two together...Merlin! We're going to have to go gown shopping, accessories shopping, everything shopping! Oh, how exciting!"  
  
Ginny smiled and listened to her friend prattle on, as they walked back to the rooms.  
  
Draco, walked down the corridor smiling, as he heard the faint exultations of Cassie. He rounded another corner and wondered what she was thinking about. Himself obviously, he thought with a touch of arrogance. She would have to be thinking about him since he would be the one taking her to the ball; but what he really wondered was what emotions she had. Relief? Happiness? He couldn't be sure, but that, he said to himself, would have to be a thinking matter of another day. Now, he had work to do. 


	11. A Simple Gift

Unadulterated Bliss

Chapter 12: A Simple Gift

After all the waiting and all the anticipation, the night had finally come. It was only 1 hour away from the FALL BALL!! Ginny was getting ready in her chambers with Cassie beside her. Cassie was wearing a form-fitting light silver dress with delicate beading and tiny straps; and with her fair skin and dark hair, she looked like a moon goddess.

Ginny's dress was a gown of ice-blue. With soft lines and fabric that flowed around her, she was the epitome of understated elegance. Her beauty lay in her face, and the happiness that shone through. Her hair was pulled back in a graceful chignon, and her make-up was natural and romantic.

While other groups of girls rushed to and fro frantically trying to get dressed, apply make-up, and get their hair done (because a natural skill is handy to have, especially when magic is not allowed) as quickly as possible. Having finished getting ready ages ago, Ginny and Cassie were busy whispering about what they imagined the decorations would be, what songs would play, the dances, their dates, and basically everything and anything that had to do with the ball.

As the minutes passed until the level of excitement reached a pulsing tension that throbbed in every girls inner being, it was finally time to go down, and meet their dates. Cassie went out first, since Ginny wanted to check herself once more to make sure no loose threads were out, and after a few calming breaths, went out as well.

She reached the top of the stairs, and looked down. The room was full of people, but her eyes were drawn to a single figure, leaning against a wall playing with a small box in his hands. At that same moment, slowly, his eyes rose upwards. Their eyes met. Electricity seemed to crackle between them, as he pushed himself from the wall to walk towards her, without once ever breaking the connection. He stopped after the first step, and held out his hand to her. Slowly, she descended, as if one in a daze, and placed her hand in his.

He bowed his body, and brought his lips to the back of her hand, in a greeting. "Hello" he murmured.

She found it hard to breathe when his eyes bore into hers, "Hello" she said faintly. He smiled, a quick twist of his lips, and tucked her hand into his arm, as he led her down the hall. "For you, madamoiselle," he said, and brought forth a small box containing fresh lilies of the valley. Touched, by his old-fashioned gesture, she reached out and touched the softness of the petal. "Oh, how sweet" she breathed.

He took them fully out of the box, and walked with her over to a mirror in the hallway, where she carefully pinned them into her hair. She looked questioningly up at him. Hesitating, he lifted his hand, and brushed a tendril of hair back. "Beautiful," he said simply. She blushed and looked away.

He took her hand again, and intertwined their fingers, as he heard music wafting out from the doors in front. "Come on," he said, "let's go in."

A/N: P.S-sorry it took so long!


	12. Dinner

Unadulterated Bliss

Chapter 13: Dinner

Once the couple passed through the doors, they were swept into a faerie-sunset. Fall being the season of appetite, there were tables scattered round with beautiful place settings, and pieces. Everything was a swirl of reds, oranges, and yellows. The spacious room exuded warmth and welcome. They reached their table and sat down. In the regular fashion of things, once someone announced what they wanted to their plate a small _pop_ would occur and their meal would appear.

Ginny ordered a pasta dish, and Draco ordered several portions of steak and potatoes, and left the broccoli alone. During dinner, Ginny considerably relaxed, partially because they were eating, and there was no time to be romantic; but the other part was because Draco, when eating was extremely devoted to his food, and the ingesting of as much of it, as quickly as possible, which evidently left no room for romance, especially when he was forced to speak around mouthfuls.

"How much are you going to eat?" She marveled, when he attacked his third steak with zeal. "I mean, after you're done, are you going to eat our lovely centerpiece too?"

Draco eyed the centerpiece for a moment, and shook his head. "Nah, no way I'd pass up this stuff" he motioned his steak again, "for some _fruit_. Fake fruit, at that." And with a grateful sigh of contentment, resumed eating.

Shaking her head in amazement, Ginny saw her friend Sylvia walking towards her. Sylvia came from another old wizarding family, but unlike the Weasley's, they had heaps of money, and they weren't afraid to spend it. "Ginny!" she cried, "Oh my goodness! You look gorgeous! Where'd you get that dress?"

"Actually, I made it" Ginny replied.

"Really? Why?"

"Well, as you know my dad just loves his job, and he refuses all the promotions they offer him, so we can't afford a lot of things. And I found that fabric and some thread is a lot cheaper than buying a finished dress."

"You are something else. Well, you look fab-u-lous so I suppose making your own dress is a good thing after all. But you know Gin, if you came shopping with me, I could've loaned you the money. It would've been no trouble at all," she waved her hand out airily. "In fact," she tittered, "I could've bought you a whole wardrobe of them, if you really wanted. Anything for my friends," she added stoutly. "Anyways, gotta run. I was on my way to the witches room, when I saw you; and just had to come over. I'll see you later, I'm sure. Ta-ta dahling!"

With a little laugh, Ginny took a sip from her pumpkin juice, and noticed something peculiar: perfect silence. No crunching, no munching, not even a little chomping. If she couldn't see him through the corners of her eyes, she'd say Draco had left. Wheeling her head around, afraid he'd choked, she looked at him. He sat stock still, staring at her with the most serious expression. He didn't seem angry or upset, just serious. It was most unsettling. Curious, she reached out a hand, and tapped him on the arm.

"Draco? Are you alright?" She gave him a nervous smile, "Is there something wrong with the meat? Or," she gave a tiny laugh, "did the fourth piece just catch up to you?"

He returned from wherever he was, and smiled reassuringly at her. More like a boyish grin that made her beam back at him, like one does to a boy who, after much shuffling around, tells you he likes you more than anyone in the world.

"No, I'm fine. I just had to rest for a second."

He raised his pumpkin juice, tapped his glass with hers, and drank.


	13. Dancing The Night Away

Unadulterated Bliss

Chapter 14: A Happy surprise

He thought about what she so easily talked to her friend of: her poverty. He had always mocked the Weasley's for it, but he had never really thought about what pleasures it must cost them on a daily business. The fact that she couldn't even buy herself a new dress, caused him to grind his teeth together in a most unattractive manner. He never realized how she must accept and situate herself to her lack of wealth; and for some reason, her uninhibited happiness seemed very important to him. He imagined himself giving her something, he wasn't sure what, just something that would make her breathless and have her smile at him the way she did before. That smile always seemed to shake something in his inner being. It was exhilarating.

The music started. A fast, low, beat shook the floor. Ever ready to start the festivities, Draco looked over at Ginny and quirked a questioning brow. _Are you ready to dance?_ His brows asked. Ginny smiled and nodded. He took her hand, and led her to the floor.

He was astonished at how quickly she started dancing. Usually his dates dawdled around for more people to show up; but Ginny, surprisingly was not shy of dancing. She danced remarkably well, she moved with grace, which is hard to do especially when dancing to hip-hop. Happily surprised, he moved with her.

Gradually, more people joined on the floor, but Draco didn't notice them. He was entranced by the transformation that occurred. Ginny Weasley, a girl whom he knew to be a little timid and far from outgoing, totally unleashed herself on the dance floor. She was openly sensual and he was, to be honest, quite turned on, but her actions never lowered his opinion of her. She wasn't overtly hooker-ish, just stimulating; and when he looked at her face, it was filled with such joy that he laughed.

She looked up at him, puzzled. "What's so funny?"

He grinned. "Nothing."

She looked at him warily, "uhh…all right." And it was all she said for a while, for after that he grabbed her round the waist and danced even harder; and she was too caught up dancing her shoes off that she forgot their conversation.

He found that he liked that about her. That such simple things like dancing could make her so happy and carefree that she didn't care about anything except for the music that flowed through her.

Once when he was about to suggest a water break, the song switched to a slow one.

He stepped forward. "May I?"

She smiled, "Of course"


	14. Interruptions

Unadulterated Bliss

Ch. 15

Dance It Up

His arms slid around her waist, and he was about to give a sigh of perfect contentment, when, a voice popped over his shoulder.

"Oh, no you don't," a silky, voice purred.

Surprised, Draco's body shot up, to see where the speaker's voice came from. Turning around, he grinned. It was Pansy, being her usual popping-up-at-the-wrong-moments self. He looked over at Ginny, and found her, to his great amusement, eyeing her with something akin to suspicion.

"Well, what is it you want?" he demanded.

She laughed, "Only to follow along with our tradition." She continued at his blank stare, "You know, we made a pact all those years ago, to always have the first dance. It's the pact of best friends…you know just to see _how things are going_ with the other person."

Ahh, he understood now. She wanted to drill him about how his night was going; and perhaps brag about hers. Well, she was just going to have to wait-

"Oh!" His head whipped around, to see Ginny's face. "Well then, I can't let myself come in the way of tradition then, can I? I'll just go and get some juice."

"No, Ginny come back." He grabbed her hand. "Pansy can wait. She knows that, she's just trying to be annoying." He heard a titter behind him.

"Well, actually, to tell the truth, I _am_ rather dehydrated. And I was going to get myself some juice anyways, before the song came up and you asked me to dance; but I didn't think it very polite to refuse the first dance to my date."

"So you're not angry?"

"No, of course not! Why should I be angry? I have no claim on you, while she does. So go and report away!" She waved her hand off nonchalantly. He picked it up, mid-wave and placed a small kiss on the back of it.

"Thank you," he murmured, his eyes on hers. She faltered for a moment. Her lips opened as if to say something, and closed again. She looked up at him through her lashes, and her lips curved into a smile.

"I'm going to get some juice now." He nodded. She looked past him, and then back at him. "Have a nice dance." She smiled, and left.

He watched her go.

"Well, well. Look who's a smitten puppy…"

He turned around and smirked at her. He lazily danced with her. "So, how has your night been so far with…uh…what's-his-name…"

"Blaise, you mean. And it's going perfectly so far."

"So, why interrupt a perfect night, and bother me?" His eye started to stray towards the refreshments table, searching for a ravishing red head.

"Well, I looked over, and saw you having the time of your life. And I just wanted to say 'I told you so.'"

"Hmm..well, right."

"I told you, you should ask her; and I'm glad you followed my advice because otherwise I'm sure you'd be a lot worse off with some skanky little witch who's too busy molesting you to be a good date."

"You know Pans, you really can blather on-" His eye caught a couple across the room. His straightened, and his gaze darkened to a furious scowl. "What the fuck?! What is he-? " He hastily looked back at Pansy, "I gotta go" and pushed his way through the crowd.


	15. It's Raining Men

Unadulterated Bliss

Chapter 16: It's Raining Men-good ones and bad ones.

Ginny walked up to the beverages table, searching for pumpkin juice, when the table adjacent to the one she stood in front of caught her eye. _Mmmm butterbeer…_ She made a happy little skip-hop towards the table and was reaching for one when she felt hands on her waist, and a chin resting on her shoulder. At first she smiled, thinking it was Draco trying to be all silly and romantic, but then the hands started roving.

Feeling disgusted, and a bit let down, she turned around to scold Draco for being a pervert. But when she turned, and saw the hideously smiling face of Ryan, she felt sick.

"Come on, Ginny-pooh. Let's us have a dance" She pushed him away, but his hands caught hers, and crushed them. She let out a small whimper. "Now we're going to have a nice dance, and no one will know that I _wasn't your first choice_." His hands released some of the pressure, but he still held her firmly so she couldn't get away. He brought her into the crowd. She tried to dig her heels into the ground, but he pulled and pulled, finally, as a last resort she stomped on his foot.

"Ow!" His hand whipped out and struck her across the cheek. She fell back, bumping into another couple- Ron and Hermione. Ron looked up, furious.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my sister?"

But before a half-moment went by, an arm spun Ryan around by the shoulder, and punched him square in the face. It was Draco.

A crowd started to form around them.

At seeing Draco again, Ryan snarled and lunged at him. Draco ducked to the side, and punched him hard in the gut. Ryan staggered to the side, and whipped out his wand. At the other side of the circle, Draco had his out in an instant. Both were ready to fight.

"Now wait just a moment you two. There will be no fighting here." It was Professor McGonagall. "Malfoy! Tuther! Calm yourselves! Now I don't understand what is going on, but I am very disappointed in you both!"

"Professor, it really wasn't Malfoy's fault" Hermione had decided to speak up on Draco's behalf, surprising Ron, Draco, and herself. "For one thing, Ryan grabbed Draco's date and then struck her. And Draco came up to him and saved the day, I suppose."

"Is this true?" She looked at Ginny, who nodded. "Well, do you need to see Madame Pomfrey?"

"No thank you, Professor. I think I'll be alright."

"Alright. Malfoy, Tuther, you two come with me."


	16. Reflections

Unadulterated Bliss

Chapter 17: Reflections

Ginny sat down and nursed her injured hand. Hermione and Ron sat down with her.

"Ginny are you alright?" asked a concerned Hermione.

"Yeah, Ginny, what's going on with you, Draco, and Ryan? Why's Draco being nice to you??"

And Ginny in 5 minutes told them everything, although she toned down Ryan's attempted rape, since Ron was already turning purple at the thought of him just coming at her. Hermione's lips formed a tiny O, as she mouthed "wow" after the story was told.

"Well... even though Draco's taking a nice turn, don't be too ready to forgive him. Just remember his dad's a Death Eater, and he's likely to be the same."

"But-"

"I just don't trust him…He's probably up to something" Ron said suspiciously looking around, and spotting Draco a few meters away, and striding towards them. "Just be careful, alright?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah" her gaze fixed on the table leg. Once he and Hermione left, she felt relieved. Something about them wasn't as comfortable as it used to be. Maybe it was because of what she went through on the train, but whatever it was, she just didn't trust others and their opinions as easily as she did before. Everyone thought that Ryan was a nice guy, even herself. But he turned out to be a horrible shit, and Draco, a guy everyone thought was terrible, was the only one who had stood up for her.

She felt someone sit down across from her and gently take hold of her hands. She looked up. It was Draco. He was staring at her intently. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"He didn't hurt you?"

"Just my hand" she smiled weakly and pulled her hands from his. Her uninjured one, crossed her chest and held her other arm. Her injured hand lying limply in her lap.

"This one?" He brought up her injured hand, and held it between his twolarge, warm hands.

"Yeah…Anyways" she said hoping to change subjects. She didn't want to be the weak female too long. "what did McGonagall do to you? Nothing too serious I hope?" She said frowning.

"Nah, just docked me a couple of points. Tuthur lost more since he was the instigator" he said in his comforting voice. She noticed that he still held her hand. But it was so cozy, so she let it continue holding it.

He saw where her eyes were. "So, what did he do to this?" he asked holding up her hand.

"Oh, he just…er...gripped it harder than I'm used to" she felt the muscles in his hand tighten, but they were still gently enveloping her hand. She saw his eyes flash, and a look of anger crossed his face. But after meeting her eyes, his face softened, and he smiled.

He slowly pulled his hand that was covering hers off, and let it fall limply to his side. He brought her hand up to his lips, and gently kissed every finger tip, and every knuckle. They were soft, butterfly kisses. Slow, and barely hard enough for her to feel, but she felt them, and felt her breathing rate go up.

Her insides felt like they had turned into molten liquid. His lips were at her last knuckle, and he looked up at her.

She leaned forward and stretched out her other arm. She brushed some of his white-gold hair back, and let the back of her hand trace his face. Down his temple over his cheek bones, along his jawline, and over his lips. It was as if she were blind, seeing his face by going over every dip, curve, and anglein his face. His free hand caught hers, and kissed her palm.

"Thank you" she felt herself whisper. She saw his puzzled look. "For rescuing me…again. I don't know why Ryan keeps coming at me. I can usually defend myself, what with six older brothers, I better be able to. But for sometimes I just can't, and that's where you come in. And a lot of times it's weird because I've never had someone who wanted to or even just came to protect me for no reason, like you did on the train."

Draco's hands still held hers, as his eyes bore into hers. She knew she had started babbling, but she felt a need to talk, to explain what she was feeling. And Draco seemed to understand. He let her talk.

Before she realized what was happening, her eyes had begun to fill and threatened to overflow. He stood up, and pulled her up with him and into a hard hug. He held her so tightly that she could feel the length of his entire body against hers. It was the kind of embrace that comforted and protected her. She also saw that hehad twisted his body to shield her from the curious eyes of possible onlookers. She noticed all this as he held her, and continued to hold her. And she felt safe.


	17. 18

Unadulterated Bliss

Chapter 18: Title

When he felt her sobs secede, he slowly pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Am I right in supposing you aren't in the mood for dancing anymore?" She nodded, "Then, would you care to take a walk with me?" She nodded again. It was really uncanny how he seemed to instinctively know that when she felt stifled needed air.

He grabbed his coat, and slung it over his shoulder. He grasped her hand very lightly, just so that the tips of her fingers were on his palm, and reeled her in, and put his arm around her waist. When she froze, he released her instantly. "I'm sorry" he said quickly, "I just thought you might want some reassurance."

"No, no… I'm being stupid. I'm sorry, I must be ruining your night. You can go back and finish your dance with Pansy, and I'll just go back to my room."

"And leave my date all alone? I don't know what you've heard, but I'm a much better date than _that_." He draped his arm comfortably over her shoulder. "Anyways, I'm pretty sure Pansy doesn't miss me; and I don't want _you_ to sit all alone, while everyone else has a great time."

He smiled warmly down at her, and she returned it. They walked all over the grounds, Draco made sure that whatever they talked about was light and frivolous. He didn't want her to dwell on any bad feeling. They chatted and laughed about classes, classmates, and anything else that came to mind. While they were passing the quidditch field, they ran into Crabbe and Goyle, huffing and puffing as if they had just ran a marathon.

"_There _you are, Draco! We've been all over the place looking for you" said either Crabbe or Goyle, she couldn't really tell which. "Yeh, we've got a message for you from Pansy."

Draco crossed his arms and quirked a brow at them. "Alright, let's have it."

"Uh..errmmmm.." They looked at each other. "errrr"

Draco's lips twitched upwards. "Well?"

They silently mouthed 'do you remember?' to each other, before turning around and muttering, "We forgot…sorry Draco" "But, do you..er…want us to..you know…stick around?" His eye flicked over to Ginny, and she heard the other mutter something strangely like 'gryffindor'.

Draco's eyebrow lifted even higher. "No thanks," he looked highly amused. "I think I can protect myself from this mere, little, slip of a girl."

Ginny turned to face him. "Really?" she said in a mock challenging tone, "well then obviously you haven't been on the receiving end of one of my bat-bogey hexes. If you saw it you'd be running away in fear." She added an adorable, arrogant lift of her chin, as Draco thought.

"Obviously not. Is it any good?" He smirked and lifted his eyebrow, if possible, a little higher.

"Very"

"Well then, let's see it."

"What?" She looked a little confused. "You want me to do it on you?"

He laughed, "No, no" he gestured to Crabbe and Goyle still standing there with their mouths open. "Crabbe, go stand over there" he gestured roughly five feet in front of him, "and uh…close your eyes." He threw a questioning look at Ginny. She nodded. Crabbe lumbered over, and closed his eyes obediantly.

She snorted at their slavish obedience to him, muttered the incantation, and produced an elaborate gesturing to go along with it. A beam of light blue emanated from her wand and then produced the bogeys coming out of Crabbe's face.

"ahh…AARRGH!" he covered his face with his hands. Draco, laughingly went up to him.

"Wait..take your hands off your face. I want to see!" He lifted his arm off, and caught the full sight of his face popping over with bogeys and fell over laughing beating the ground with his fists. "Goyle" he choked out between laughs, "take him to the hospital wing!" and then fell over into another peal of laughter.

Goyle gingerly walked Crabbe back to the hospital wing, afraid the hex might somehow be contagious…and leaving them alone, again.

A/N: I am SO out of ideas (as you can probably tell) so I'm putting it up to the readers to tell me what to do next! (if there are any of you left! I know I take forever…like every five months to update! Hehe) Anyways, whatever you want, I shall write! My fingers await your command! A.K.


End file.
